The Road to Nowhere
by kellicb
Summary: A fluffy Liason piece...


Jason peers through the window of the door to Kelly's Diner. He smiles when he sees his wife sitting there with Dr. Kelly Lee.

Kelly is the first to look up when Jason enters the Diner.

"Speak of the devil," she says.

Elizabeth looks over at Jason and smiles. "Hey, we were just talking about you," she says, standing up to give him a quick kiss.

"Uh oh. That's not always good," he teases. "Hi Kelly."

"Hi Jason," Kelly says with a smile.

"I'm actually glad you're here. I have a question for you," he directs at Kelly.

"Okay, shoot."

"Is it safe for the baby if I take Elizabeth for a ride on my motorcycle?" he asks.

Elizabeth's eyes get big.

"Right now?" she asks.

Kelly chuckles to herself. "Since Elizabeth is only like 18 weeks along, then yes, it's perfectly fine. Just be careful," she says in a mock stern voice. "But I'd tell you that even if she wasn't pregnant." She smiles at them.

"Jason, what's going on?" Elizabeth asks.

"You finished with lunch?" he asks, looking at their table.

"Yes, but…"

"Good. Let's go," he says, holding out his hand.

Elizabeth glances at Kelly.

"Go ahead. I have to get back to work anyway," Kelly says with a wave of her hand.

"Okay. Thanks for lunch, it was nice," she says as Jason gets her jacket and helps her put it on.

"We should do it again," Kelly agrees.

"Bye Kelly," Jason says before practically pulling Elizabeth out the door with him.

"Bye Jason," she chuckles.

~*~

Jason's bike pulls to a stop and Elizabeth takes her helmet off.

"I forgot how much fun that was," she says as she tries to carefully lift her leg over the bike. She has to grab onto Jason's hand so that she doesn't fall over in the process.

"Got it?" he chuckles.

"Yes, it's not as easy with this extra bundle in the front," she says rubbing her protruding stomach.

Jason gets off the bike and takes her hand. He leans down and gives her a gentle kiss.

"So, where are we? Or did you just stop somewhere at random?" she asks, looking around at all the trees. That's when she notices that they're close to a cliff that overlooks the river.

"I'm surprised you don't realize…." he says.

She turns to look at him. "We've been here before," she states more than asks.

"Yes," he nods.

"It does feel familiar," she says, looking up the road.

"The road to nowhere…"

Suddenly the light bulb comes on. "Ohhh right. Now I remember. The place where the house burned down and there were still a couple of statues remaining, right? And the road led to a bridge that was washed out…"

"Right."

She smiles at the memory. "You said the state bought the land, right?"

He looks down at the ground before ringing his hands together. "Yeah. I think they were going to try to turn it into a park or something, but they never did."

"I never did come back here in the daylight," she says softly. She remembers the last and only time she was here. "You brought me here the night I told you I couldn't see you anymore….because of Lucky."

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"That was a long time ago," he says.

"I know, but it seemed to be a theme with me and you," she says, turning around to face the cliff. "You were wonderful to me and I'd repay you by hurting you so I could please or take care of Lucky."

"Elizabeth," he starts but she turns around and stops him.

"No, I know, it's in the past. That will never happen again." She pauses and looks deeply into his eyes. "I would do anything for you, you know that, right?"

He moves closer to her and strokes her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You proved that by letting me adopt Cameron. But I didn't bring you here to bring up bad memories. I'm sorry if that's what this did," he says softly.

"No, it didn't. I remember feeling free up here with you."

He lets out a little bit of a breath and takes a step back. "Good."

"So, are the statues still here? I remember asking you if the girl statue had a short or long dress on," she smiles.

He returns her smile. "Long."

"Long?" she sighs. "Can we go see? Do you think we can still tell where the house used to be?" she asks. She starts to walk toward the bike and grabs his hand in the process.

"Yes, it's still there. I thought it would be a good place to build the foundation for our new home," he says, making her stop in her tracks.

"What?" she blinks.

"I bought this land from the state. I thought we could build our home here."

She turns away from him, looking around her.

"Really? I mean, is it secure enough? Well, I guess so since there's only one road leading to it and most of the property is surrounded by a cliff and the river…."

"It's perfect, really," he slightly chuckles at her rambling. "We'd put a security gate around the property but it still leaves enough room to have a yard with a jungle gym for the kids," he says, rubbing her belly. "I've got a few rough sketches at my office of the house. I want you to look them over and let me know exactly where you want the bedrooms and the room for your studio. We can make the house as big as you want or as small as you want. It doesn't matter to me."

She holds back tears.

"It sounds wonderful," she says, reaching up to give him a kiss. He turns his head for another quick kiss.

"Is it close enough to downtown? I know it's probably important for you to be close enough for business…" she says.

"They built a new bridge not far from here, so yes, it's still close enough. In fact, I can see the warehouses from the clearing where the house will be, so I can keep an eye on things."

"We can have your office facing that way, then."

He nods.

"How soon can we start?" she asks, excited.

"I'll take you back to my office and we can start now."

"Do you think we can move in before the baby is born?" she asks, rubbing her belly again.

"Even if I have to pay double to get it done," he smiles.

She lets out a laughing scream and throws her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too."

"So, we're really going to live on the road to nowhere?" she asks.

"It sure looks like it," he smiles against her lips.


End file.
